


Echo and Narcissus

by chuuwingum (threelyeon)



Series: serendipity; novel au [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: 127 is barely mentioned sorry, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Author has sleep issues and brain defunctions, Based on Echo and Narcissus, Echoing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Gossip, Hate to Love, Hyuck is bad at keeping secrets, Hyuck is bestfriends with the girls, I tried to do nomin im sorry, Jaemin hates Hyuck, Loona - Freeform, M/M, Mythology References, NCT Dream - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, There might be a plot twist as it goes on, back 2 u inspired me, idea was taken from pjo, im spoiling again, lots of onesided love, lots of ships, markhyuck is implied, renhyuck is implied, too slow updates but will do my best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threelyeon/pseuds/chuuwingum
Summary: "Can you not repeat everything I say? Fuck you" Jaemin looks super irritated and he crosses his arms over his chest, daring the blonde to say something."Fuck you" Donghyuck repeats, with much more force than necessary, and the way that he's glaring at Jaemin is super adorable.Lee Donghyuck is SM University's resident loudmouth and gossiping diva.Na Jaemin is the narcissistic, yet extremely good-looking heartthrob in SMU.It seems as though fate has decided to play its cards and the similar destiny of an old greek mythology is being thrust upon two teenage boys. It can be the rebirth of a tragic one-sided love, or perhaps, they can make a new ending.Cross-posted from wattpad under the same ficname.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I really cant keep any consistency with my work, can I? Hshsb, but anyway. Have this prologue of the greek mythology au

The moment Lee Donghyuck walked through those front doors, everyone dispersed into groups and became quiet, though small indistinct chatter could be heard occasionally.

 

Here, Lee Donghyuck was a menace. The best student the school has to offer, yet simultaneously the worst.

For one, he was a bright and creative student.

Always one to submit his homework on time, creating and giving best alternatives and was the pride of every teacher.

But every best person has their flaws, Donghyuck was no exception to it.

You see, Donghyuck has a fatal flaw. Not really fatal, he just likes to acknowledge it as such, because it is what people consider the worst part of his personality.

 

He has an ear and a mouth for gossip.

 

Always listening in, and always relaying what he heard to others, who were equally nosy and their mouths spilling secrets like a broken dam with rushing waters.

 

Yet, Donghyuck was't always to blame.

 

He just happens to have this 'luck' about him that he chances upon inoppurtune times for the poor souls who are spilling out their darkest, deepest and most carefully guarded secret to someone they trust.

Or, in worst case scenarios, Donghyuck happens to chance upon entries, written notes or heard whispers of it.

You can't really blame the guy for being curious now can you?

Plus, Donghyuck's a bad liar and being pressured by his friends to spill the beans is a difficult feat.

They harass him like a swarm of wasps once they glean the knowledge of him hearing something juicy.

Donghyuck ignored the hateful stares of some of the students, Donghyuck already knew the reason why; he just spilled the beans on them recently within this week, and it was taking a toll on them.

Half the school dislikes him, and yet, they hang on to hid every word like mindless beasts.

 

He marched on, training his eyes on the ever-noticeable orange hues of Kim Jungwoo and Park Jisung's hair, and the cousins; Wong Yukhei, Wong Kahei, and Huang Renjun.

"Hello, children of God" he greeted, face schooled into one of fake adoration. Renjun snorted, eyes rolling sarcastically as he glared at Donghyuck.

"You're late." he said simply, making Donghyuck raise an eyebrow at his bestie. "So?" he retorted, opening his locker, and ignoring the way Renjun's glares is digging holes into his back.

"Well, by late, did you binge-watch that anime, without me?" Renjun exclaimed horrendously, as if the very act has him pained.

Donghyuck sighed, why were his friends drama queens. "Knowing him, he probably did it on purpose. No offense, Duckie hyung, but I speak the truth" Jisung spoke up in a formal manner.

Kahei and Yukhei laughed softly, and Donghyuck slammed his locker shut, startling his friends.

They all turned to him wide-eyed and Donghyuck allowed a satisfied smirk to creep on his face.

"Asshole." Donghyuck hears Renjun mutter. He walks over to Renjun, lopes his arms around his friend's neck, leaning backward just so Renjun had to grab Donghyuck's waist to prevent him from falling.

Donghyuck strokes the side of Renjun's neck and he leant forward, a sultry smirk on his pretty face.Renjun's eyes narrowed.

" _Your_ asshole" he whispered in the most seductive tone he could muster.

The disgusted expression on Renjun's face had them all breaking into laughter.

 

"That sounds so fucking weird" Renjun lets go of Donghyuck's waist, the younger male stumbled backwards as the shock of being released was still being processed by his brain.

A soft hand steadies the boy. Donghyuck looks up to see that Kahei had been the one to shield his fall.

The eldest in their group was a mother in her own little way. She wasn't outgoing as they are, but she keeps them in check and they appreciate her very much.

 

Kahei pats his back once Donghyuck regains his bearings and is able to stand on his own.

"Donghyuck, yesterday, W1DU released their new music video. It was— no. Super. Super awesome" Jungwoo gushed, latching onto Donghyuck and the latter clutching the arm of his older friend.

Jungwoo and Donghyuck became friends during Donghyuck's 9th grade and Jungwoo's 10th grade. Now that Donghyuck's a freshman and Jungwoo's a sophomore.

They share a mutual love for dancing, singing, and most of all, Donghyuck had found his other kpop half.

"Gosh, hyung, why do you call them W1DU, they have a proper group name" Jisung grumbled, falling into step beside his friends. Donghyuck sends him a unnaturally bright grin.

Jisung feels shivers crawl up his spine at that. When Donghyuck grins like that, it never meant anything good.

"Because its fun that way, seeing people try so hard to search for a group that exists but gets called something else." Jungwoo replies before Donghyuck could speak a word.

Jisung shakes his head. "Twin devils. I cannot believe I'm friends with you guys sometimes" he laughs.

But Donghyuck knows it is just a running joke between all of them, after all, Jisung is dearly attached to Donghyuck and Renjun so much that it became so endearing.

"Aw, we know you love your mommy, Jisung-ah" Donghyuck cooed mockingly at the youngest in their group. Jisung faked a grimace.

"Who made _you_ mommy?" he asked, scandalized.

Renjun appears between them, throwing an arm around their shoulders. "I did. He's my wife" Renjun declared, looking oddly smug about it.

"Yes, and _we_ made _you_ " Donghyuck pipes in.

Kahei intervenes, pulling Jisung away from the dirty-minded friends and putting the youngest between her and her step-brother.

" _Renjun, both of you. Don't taint his innocence_ " she scolded, making Renjun pout.

Donghyuck watched the exchange and raised a brow at Jungwoo.

The older male sighed.

"She's telling both of you off for being perverted" he answered, loud emough to catch Renjun's attention.

"Well, he asked for it. Plus, it wasn't my fault really, it was also Duckie's fault." He jabbed a finger at Donghyuck's direction. Donghyuck feigned being hurt.

"Pwointwing fwingas at other pweople is bad, Haechan-ie is sow hwurt" he slapped Renjun's bicep, acting all baby-ish and displaying his aegyo.

Renjun cringed away from him so hard and traveled to stay beside Yukhei.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"YAH! LEE DONGHYUCK!" An angry voice snarled as Donghyuck walked over to his classroom with Renjun.

The duo stopped and saw a girl stomp her way over to them.

Donghyuck and Renjun gave each other matching confused stares.

Who was this girl? Was the thought that simultaneously went through their minds.

The girl stopped in front of Donghyuck, a sharp piercing glare set on her face. She is astoundingly pretty but the ferocity of her glare is enough to rattle even Renjun.

"Um. Who are y—"

"Just who the fuck do you think you are for spreading a rumor that Na Jaemin and you are together?"

 

What?

 

Donghyuck furrowed his brows, and his mouth fell open, parted in shock.

A small crowd was starting to form around them now, but the girl didn't mind or she didn't notice.

"Excuse me. I don't have any idea about what you are talking about" he answered, once he got over the initial shock.

"Drop the fucking act Lee.

We all know who Na fucking Jaemin is.

You are already thick-faced enough to be spreading secrets that aren't yours, you attention-starved slut. Now going after Na Jaemin's reputation?

How low can you get, Lee?" she snapped, her eyes blazing in anger.

Donghyuck felt a twinge of hurt, and the old feelings resurface. He glanced at Renjun for help, and the older male glared at the girl with unbridled anger.

"I don't know who you are, bitch. Donghyuck may be a gossiper, but he isn't a slut. Don't go flinging around words that you don't the gravity of. For all we know, it could be you. It could be you who's the attention-starved bitch.

Because Donghyuck here, is everything you're not." Renjun stated calmly, but his hand gripped Donghyuck's and he was squeezing it hard.

The girl scoffed at that, she flipped them the middle finger before stalking off.

Renjun turned to the group of spectators who wrre still ogling.

"SCRAM!" Renjun barked and there was a flurry of movement as the rest of the students hurried off.

"Renjun. You do know that your speech has some holes in it. I do fling around words that I don't know the gravity of."

"Yes, I'm fully aware. You're my best friend, and I love you. But it doesn't mean I'm always supportive of your decisions." Renjun linked their hands properly, and offered Donghyuck a soft smile.

 

"Now come on, or we'll be late."

 

 

 


	2. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Donghyuck's circle of friends, and maybe a new pairing?

> ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━
> 
> ❝ **널 위해서라면 난 슬퍼도 기쁜 척 할 수가 있었어** ❞

 

 

 

  
Donghyuck joined their group meet-up at their usual cave in the library.

 

By cave, he means the cozy corner where they made it their personal little fort. Kahei is very close with the librarian and the assistant and kindly asked them to prevent anyone from going there.

There were personal materials in it, like pillows with different designs and fluffiness. Blankets that come in different colors, size, thickness, and weight.

Also little quirks here and there. All-in-all, it was a small haven for their group to convene.

 

Donghyuck arrives and spots the blonde-hair of Mark Lee and Park Chaewon, preferably known as Gowon.

He yells out ecstatically, and launches him promptly at Mark Lee.

 

"MARK!" he squealed, happiness bubbling inside of him, and he starts peppering Mark's face with kisses as Donghyuck squeezes the life out of Mark.

Whereas Renjun's his best friend, Mark's his childhood best friend. He misses him dearly after the older decided to transfer schools during their 10th grade.

 

Mark is still the same as ever, wearing the same perfume Donghyuck said smells amazing on the older boy.

He still giggles and laughs stupidly at lame jokes. He still plays the guitar and Donghyuck still is his best friend. "I miss you Markiepoo. So much. MWA!" He cooes, planting a big kiss on Mark's lips.

 

The rest of the group laugh.

 

"What about me Haechan? What about me?" Gowon snickered, leaning against Son Hyejoo, Yukhei's girlfriend.

"No kisses for you Gowon-ie. You stole Markiepoo away from me" he pouted, clambering onto Mark's lap and clinging onto the older.

Gowon giggles.

 

"Gowon did not. We're cousins remember, stupid" Mark says softly, holding Donghyuck's waist lightly.

Any outsider who saw the two's exchange would assume that they are a couple. Well, they could be, but it just didn't feel like it was time.

They have a plan anyway, and it was comfortable for the both of them to act like that around one another, and their friends had grown used to their constant displays of affections.

 

Jisung who had called dibs on the best pillow, which was also Donghyuck's, had eyed Mark beadily.

"It's great having you back Mark hyung. But exactly why are you here?" he asked, not caring if he came off as rude and imposing, Donghyuck and Renjun would slaughter anyone who dared fight him on it.

Plus, Kahei was being forced to hang around the teen to make sure he wasn't up to anything stupid.

 

Mark smiled mysteriously. "Just so-so" he answered, and it made them even more curious. Gowon just snorted, already knowing the reason why Mark's being so cryptic.

Donghyuck leaned back to look at Mark's face. His best friend did get even more attractive, his cheekbones contrasting pretty nicely against his fair skin and his eyes are so warm and inviting.

"Spill it dipshit" he said in fluent English, making Mark glance at him, a scandalized look on his face. "Who taught you that Duckie?" he demanded, fingers clutching the hem of Donghyuck's uniform.

"Easy question. Easy answer." Donghyuck cocked his head to the side. He smirked and let his lips brush against Mark's as he softly whispered who did it.

Mark growled and looked sharply at Renjun, who flinched in surprise. The Chinese male curiously looked back and forth between Mark and Donghyuck, silently asking what he did wrong.

 

Finding pleasure in ridiculing his friend, Donghyuck poked his tongue out at Renjun, inwardly smirking at the cute pinched brows. "Don't say that Donghyuck.It's bad. Jisung and Gowon are here, be more tactful" he whacked Donghyuck lightly on the head.

Donghyuck smiled softly and cuddled Mark.

 

"Sorry you big baby. Now let me sleep. I had a run in with Satan's bitch" he murmured against the crook of Mark's neck.

The Canadian male hummed, the sound making his chest rumble and Donghyuck purr from the vibrations, feeling himself getting drowsy as Mark's hands carded through his hair.

 

If there was once thing Donghyuck was thankful for, it was that Mark was in an entirely different school, practically in another city.

 

That way, Mark didn't have to know what bullshit reputation Donghyuck has racked up upon reaching his senior year. He was far too deep in his mistakes, that it was too late to back out.

So what other choice did he have other than to continue to his craft. Even if it hurt others. Even if it meant that people will hate him. Mark was extremely overprotective of Donghyuck.

As well as the perfect model child.

Donghyuck would hate to see the look of disappointment on his best friend's face.

 

For now, he could be himself around his friends. For now, he could bask in the warmth and the feeling of home Mark brought with him, before Donghyuck has to face reality once more, and the harsh situations he'll get into.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Hey... Tzuyu, didn't you hear that Na Jaemin has broken up with the Kim Yerim? I heard that Jaemin didn't find her up to his standards." Donghyuck pauses in his writing.

 

He was part of the School Newspaper.

 

Keyword here being, was. He still wrote as a hobby, and it could be about absolutely anything.

 

"Isn't Yeri unni, like the longest girl he's ever been with?" he hears Tzuyu ask.

 

Dahyun scoffs. "I can't believe he even dated Lisa. The poor girl. She still is one of the best people in this goddamn school. God bless Jennie for healing the girl's heart."

Donghyuck resumes writing, his mind swirling continuously, processing the gossip he heard from Dahyun and Tzuyu.

It wasn't the first time this ever happened. Actually, it seemed quite pointless by this point, that nobody gave a damn anymore.

"I think there are some people who suspect Jaemin's a closeted person. After all, he rarely expresses interest in women" he hears Tzuyu reply.

Donghyuck smiles minutely, Tzuyu noona was the epitome of sweet and innocent but devilish in her own way.

 

Dahyun makes an impatient noise at the back of her throat. "'Rarely'? Don't make me laugh Tzu, and just because we accepted Lisa and Jennie doesn't mean we pardon other gay.... people. That's disgusting."

He hears the soft tap of leather shoes as they retreat from the hallways they were lingering by.

 

Donghyuck sits up suddenly, his eyes lighting up with interest. He crumples up his paper and shoots it directly into the waste basket.

Another rumor, he feels excited about the damage this one would bring on the schook's resident heart-throb.

 

Just thinking about it makes Donghyuck squeamish. But not everything just has to be relayed. This could be the last rumor he'll ever start.

The last one must always be the most memorable. He has to find some basis for his claims after all, and just twist it around.

SMU has lots of homophobes, and Donghyuck just hopes this one won't backfire on him.

He was being sheltered and shielded from being exposed because of his friends. He can hear the little nagging voice at the back of his head begging him not to continue, but Donghyuck brushed it aside.

He needed to do this, and though it will hurt someone, it must be done.

Gossipers know the risk, and the consequences of their words.

 

Unluckily for this school, Donghyuck is very eloquent in speaking.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, i've been writing this on wattpad and I quite like it better there, so if you wanna read it on a better platform its under my profile 
> 
> 🍹 roseywoo - wattpad


	3. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin's POV and some background info on how he feels towards Donghyuck.

> **━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**
> 
>  「 _隔離された世界に_  
>  _風穴空けるその意思_ 」
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
>  

Na Jaemin woke up feeling incredible about himself. Which was the understatement of the year, because there was never a day where he didn't feel amazing. He even considered himself quite godly.

He ran a smooth hand across his face, feeling the soft skin and he beamed, showcasing perfectly white teeth. "You look wonderful. I will miss you, my love." he whispers breathlessly at his reflection, touching it tenderly.

"Jaemin!" a shrill voice ruined his fawning.

Angry footsteps in the stairs made Jaemin turn away from admiring himself even further. "I swear to god Jaemin that if I enter your stupid room and see you seducing yourself, I will castrate you." Jaemin mimes speaking, winking at himself.

 

"PERSONALLY!" she boomed. Jaemin heaves an annoyed sigh.

 

"Fine, I'm done Sooyoung. Now shut up!" he yells from inside the comforts of his room. The door flew open without warning and hit the wall with a large bang.

Ha Sooyoung stood there with her hands on her hips. A fond smile on her face heavily contrasted the annoyed tone with which she had spoken to him earlier.

"Don't be rude to your babysitter Jaemin Na" Sooyoung tuts, grabbing his arm, and ignoring his squeal of protests as she drags him bodily from his room.

He pulls half-heartedly at his right arm and whines childishly about how she was going to ruin his hard-earned fair complexion and his smooth, baby skin.

 

Sooyoung clicks her tongue. She hooks her arms under Jaemin's armpits and hauls him into a sitting position. "Okay listen here Na Jaemin. Your parents only want the best for you, so you better act like it. I won't accept any bullshit from you anymore." Sooyoung says harshly, grabbing his shoulders and roughly shaking him.

"You are banned from bringing any of those people you hang out with, doing god kbows what in the privacy of your room." Jaemin glared at her, and slapped her hands away.

"Don't tell me what to do Yves. If I wanna bring home a slut, _I'll_ bring home a slut. If I wanna get banged, I _will_ get banged. This is my house. I do what I want" he snarled, shoving her away from him. Sooyoung's eyes flashed in momentary anger.

"Guess things wouldn't change as well this year huh" she muttered darkly. "Let's see about that Jaemin. There's a reason why karma exists. You just haven't gotten yours yet." She hurried down the stairs without so much as a backward glance.

 

Jaemin could feel the disappointment rolling over her in waves and it made Jaemin's chest feel heavy. He took great inhales and let himself relax.

He was perfectly fine, and Ha Sooyoung wasn't going to ruin it for him. He is the boss of himself. No one else. Not her. Not any of the girls he's been with.

He will not allow himself to get attached to measly beings with shallow intentions. No, he will do even better than that. He pushed the sides of his mouth upwards, trying to curve it into a smile.

"See, Jaemin, you are happy with yourself. Don't let that bitch get you down" he chanted, analyzing through dull eyes his obviously fake smile.

"Hah, even someone autistic could tell I look so fucking stupid" Jaemin grumbled, running a hand over his face. Jaemin inhaled sharply, going downstairs meant having an inescapable meeting with the Devil. But then again, Sooyoung wasn't a really bad person. She's tough and does what is right.

Which meant pissing Jaemin off countless of times because Jaemin doesn't like being put in place, he likes being free, out and about.

 

Jaemin cringed when he placed his toe down on the first step and when no creak came, like expected in horror movies, he does not know whether or not to feel relieved.

Sooyoung was still obviously pissed at him, because her usual attitude, she'll shrug it off and make a promise of 'beating the shit into him tomorrow' but today, she looked blown off her rocker. Her face had gone a bit red out of anger. In all his life, Jaemin had never seen her get angry.

 

So, Yves must be really sensitive today or she finally got fed up with his bullshit.

 

Jaemin chickened out and retreated back to the safety of his room. He debated for a moment about wearing his uniform, and decided that, fuck it, he'll attend school. Even if it meant pissing Sooyoung off.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Gosh, Jeno! It felt like hell back there"he complained, sagging against his friend for support, which Jeno was more than happy to provide for his friend.

Jaemin draped an arm over Jeno's shoulders, and walked towards the school. Jeno freezes under him when they reached the entrance to the school and Jaemin frowns subtly as he checks his best friend's reaction.

 

Why was Jeno acting this way?

He tracked down Jeno's angry glare and found that it was directed at one student in particular.

 

Lee Donghyuck.

 

The very same person Jaemin spent months making sure his every move was flawless, because that boy had a mouth that moved like running water, and had no filter. It was absolute hell for Jaemin, who liked doing what he wants and that little twit just had to exist.

Jaemin found himself spending break times carefully guarding his reactions and movements, one slip-up could assure that his reputation at this amazing school would go rushing down the drain. Jaemin's jaw clenched and a wave of furious anger swept over him.

"Jae... Jae, he's gone" Jeno whispers to him, nudging his cheek gently with his palm. Jaemin gave his best friend an endeared look and grinned handsomely, making Jeno sputter and turn red.

The older male shrugged off Jaemin's arm and stalked off ahead, his ears lit ruby red.

 

Jaemin's grin dulled down to a grimace. Jeno is a sweet person, probably tons sweeter than he, Na Jaemin will ever be. He's kind, charming and an absolute sweetheart. Jaemin's just a heartless bastard with dashing good looks, he has no room for loving other people that is not himself.

Yet, he couldn't bring himself to turn Jeno away, not literally of course, he treasured Jeno too much as his friend, but he was afraid of letting the other in.

 

Somehow, he liked the attention that it brought upon him. Jaemin slowed down his pace, not bothering to catch up to Jeno. It would only lead the boy on, Jaemin is speaking from experience and honest to god, it was starting to get tiring. Chasing after people.

He let out a scoff.

 

School heart-throb. Yet, he's doing all the work. The flirting. The approaching. The wooing. The actual dating. But he never really does the dumping. He just let his girlfriends do it all of their own accords.

He's starting to get annoyed of their high whiny voices and constant need to cling onto him 24/7. They always bitch that there are rumors and gossip and what other bullshit that Jaemin couldn't give a rat's shit about.

 

Consistently, Jaemin has sat through fuck tons of rants about _makeup, facial appearances, clothes, makeup, clothes, clothes, clothes, designer brands, expensive dates, brands, brands, bitchy backstabbing._

 

Jaemin's head hurts just thinking about it. Lisa and Yeri were like a breath of fresh air. They are still girls, but they have this eccentric touch to them.

 

Where Lisa was queer, cool, and sexy, Yeri was childish yet with a touch of maturity. Lisa is outgoing,  calm, and knew how to make Jaemin smile whenever the older girl would give Jaemin meaningful little trinkets. Yeri is very good at writing and gives Jaemin inspirational poems, and she knows when to not cross boundaries, and she was more of a friend that a girlfriend, which is why Jaemin kept her around the longest.

Letting Lisa go, was one of the difficult decisions Jaemin has made, she made him feel responsible and there was never a dull moment with her around.

 

Unfortunately, Jennie Kim just had to be one of the jealous bitches, and wanted what Jaemin has. So, letting Lisa go it was. Kim Yerim is a different story, she chose to break up with him out of her volition. She knew the moment she got with him that she'll end up hurt, so she proposed that they be friends. Smart girl.

 

Such a pity.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jaemin crept into the hall, thankful that no one was minding him today. In fact, no one was even looking at him. Which was a rare occasion, not counting his first year at this school.

The people who normally loitered around the hallways seemed to be crowding around someone. Curiousity peaking, Jaemin forced his way through the throng of people, who at first glared at him which mellowed down into awed glances and they shuffled to the side, hushed hisses as they nudged those next to them to ' _give way._ '

Jaemin who feels so much thankful for his height gave him an advantage over the girls who were huddled together in front of him.

The students they were crowding around had their backs to him, and Jaemin sighed resignedly, wondering why he even bothered. Just as he turns around to leave, he sneaks another peek at the pair being yelled at by a girl.

One had blonde hair, and the other had yellow blonde hair. He froze, recognizing just who they are.

 

Lee Donghyuck, and Huang Renjun.

 

"—he fucking act Lee. We all know who Na fucking Jaemin is. You are already thick-faced enough to be spreading secrets that aren't yours, you attention-starved slut. Now going after Na Jaemin's reputation? How low can you get, Lee?" he hears the girl yell out in raw frustration and he can see how many heads whipped briefly in his direction before turning their attention back to the drama acting right in front of them.

Jaemin watches the girl glare at the duo with such burning hatred in her eyes. He knows her as well, one of his 'girlfriend' to be more specific, Wonyoung.

But why was he the topic of their squabble?

Surely... Jaemin's breath hitched. Surely Donghyuck couldn't have gone and spread a rumor right? The boy knew him, and he, Na Jaemin had no flaws. Well, flaws that he never showed people.

But Wonyoung had gone a bit extreme, calling Donghyuck a slut in public was a bit uncalled for, even though the little shit deserved it.

Jaemin feels torn between pitying Donghyuck and the urge to support Wonyoung. Then he mentally slaps himself. He detests Donghyuck for fuck's sake. Why should he pity a blabbering bitch?!

"I don't know who you are, bitch. Donghyuck may be a gossiper, but he isn't a slut. Don't go flinging around words that you don't the gravity of. For all we know, it could be you. It could be you who's the attention-starved bitch. Because Donghyuck here, is everything you're not."

A collective gasp went up around him as they hear soft-spoken Renjun snap back at Wonyoung who also looks bewildered. Jaemin tip-toes and observes even more at the way Renjun is clutching Donghyuck's hands.

They were holding the younger male's rather tightly and Renjun seemed to practically vibrate with anger. But Jaemin scoffs, he stands properly, stopping from tip-toeing. Donghyuck, better than Wonyoung? Don't make me laugh, Jaemin cackled sarcastically inwardly.

Jaemin rolled his eyes, turned away from the scene. The students parting to give him way without him uttering a single word.

Sometimes, popularity has its perks.

 

Jaemin walks away from the scene, walks away from the moment Donghyuck's vulnerability was laid bare even for the faintest moments. Away from his only chance at getting back at the boy who ruined half the school's lives.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update wooooo :3   
> Im completely into this story tbh, because its different from the others Im used to doing. This writing style is completely new and fresh, and Im having fun writing their personalities and stuff. 
> 
> Please leave your thoughts on this. Thank you to those who gave this story kudos 💕💕


	4. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck finds out that Mark is attending SMU and gets into an accident. Someone helps him. A lil renhyuck scene.

 

Donghyuck stretched, listening to his joints pop, and he sighed out of satisfaction. Jungwoo was bobbing his head rather enthusiastically to the beat, wearing his favorite noise-cancelling headphones.

They had free period just before dismissal, the others however were not so lucky. Jisung had classes till 4:30, Donghyuck thought smugly.

Kahei and Yukhei got off early, due to the fact that their last teacher called in absent. Renjun, Hyunjin (a friend of Hyejoo's) and Hyejoo still have classes.

Donghyuck leaned back in their confortable cave, his fluffiest pillow supporting his head. Jungwoo removed one ear of the headphone and turned to Donghyuck.

"Hyuck, did you hear the new album that 127 released? I knew that they were super good, but their Japanese Album really! _SO AMAZING BRO!_ " Jungwoo finished with a happy exclaim in English.

Donghyuck giggled, he squiggled his way to sit beside Jungwoo and to put his head on the older male's shoulder.

With one of the ear off, he can hear the music being played. Donghyuck let out a small puff of air through his lips, closing his eyes.

Letting the filling vocals of 127 be his background sound. Vaguely, he can hear Jungwoo humming along to the music.

 

"You have a soft voice Jungwoo hyung. Why don't you sing?" he mumbles so softly, that he's not sure that Jungwoo can hear him.

The music pauses, and Donghyuck wonders if he said anything wrong, because Jungwoo is moving away from him.

He raises his head up to stare at his friend, Jungwoo had a soft sad smile on his cute face.

"

I can't Hyuck. Remember the accident with Yukhei" he reminds in a reminiscent tone.

 

Donghyuck is hit with a pang of guilt, and the look on his face must have been so guilty that Jungwoo laughs, though it sounds a bit breathier, now that Donghyuck thinks about it.

 

"Don't worry, I forget about it too, sometimes" Jungwoo admits, placing a hand behind Donghyuck's head and stroking the boy's hair. 

"It's better than remembering the times when I couldn't say anything."

Donghyuck tentatively touches Jungwoo's throat, feeling the old scar on it. Donghyuck gulps, pushing down feelings of guilt. It wasn't his fault.

But he had been so tactless.

 

Jungwoo taps him on the headthree times and Donghyuck reluctantly allows his head to fall back on Jungwoo's shoulder.

"You're so cute Donghyuck. My little child!" he says, incredibly endeared with Donghyuck. Donghyuck flushes pink and he stares at Jungwoo.

"Hyung, can you not?" he whines childishly, feeling embarassed. Jungwoo chuckles and pats his head again.

Donghyuck watches as Mark's blonde hair pokes around the corner before the guy walks up to their corner. He is carrying a small bag, which is hopefully Donghyuck's favorite bubbletea.

He eyes it with increasing interest, becoming invested in how it swings when Mark walks.

He waits patiently for when Mark and his oh-so formal black shoes stop in front of Donghyuck and the small bag is thrust in front of his face.

Beaming, Donghyuck swipes it with as much grace that he possesses and tears it open to stare at its contents.

His face falls a big when he realizes that there is no bubbletea inside, but milktea.

 

"Markie. Are you sure you ordered the right thing?" he asks, looking up at his friend. Mark looks oddly flustered as he scratches the back of his neck.

There's a pink flush settling on his ears.

 

"W-well. The flavor you usually go for and your favorite have been switched out for something new. Plus, today's Wednesday, the ice cream store has their Wednesday special that you dislike so much. I had to go to that, as I quote, the _'overpriced bullshit that is a thing for stupid teenagers '_ called Starbucks" Mark says hurriedly.

Donghyuck stares at Mark for a moment before he breaks out into a bright smile.

"

Gosh, so cute Mark! Ahhh, I really don't know what to do with you sometimes" Donghyuck says, amused by how panicked Mark seems.

"Sit down beside me you big idiot" he said, patting the space beside him.

Mark slips off his shoes and with hidden excitement, pads his way to plop himself down beside the younger male. "Sorry. Really." Mark pouts, arm automatically winding around Donghyuck's waist and pulling the other close to him.

He pressed a kiss against Donghyuck's blonde head and he hid a smile behind the strands.

Jungwoo gives Mark a meaningful look, which the second eldest shakes his head at, the action quite small that it didn't bother Donghyuck.

Donghyuck leaned back against the older, already sipping his milktea, and closing his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Guys!" Donghyuck yelled, running after Renjun, Hyunjin, and Jisung. The trio stopped walking to wait for the blonde to catch up. Jisung had orange earphones plugged in that marched the color of his hair, and he pulled one out in favor of listening to Donghyuck.

"Have... have you guys seen Hyejoo?" he asked them but mostly to Renjun.

The older male shrugged, his hands in his jean pockets. "Hyejoo said she had to go somewhere with Chaewon. She didn't tell me much, but.... Hyun-ie, did they tell you anything?" he asks Hyunjin.

Hyunjin looked thoughtful, mulling it over as Donghyuck finally managed to catch his breath.

 

God, he should really work out more if just running like this makes his breath all weird and stupid sounding. There's a term for that.... Wheezing.

 

Donghyuck is wheezing.

Donghyuck didn't like wheezing.

 

"Donghyuck-ie, Hye and Gowon-ie went to the registrars' office. They had to discuss something there. Maybe they'll still be there if you hurry" she says softly, urging for Donghyuck to go hurry. Donghyuck beamed at her, pulling Hyunjin into a quick hug and taking off running again.

 

It was half-way during his run that he remembers that the registrars were all the way to the main building. He stumbled slightly, and he groaned. He was all the way in the new building, which makes the main two buildings away.

He groaned again, this time stomping his feet as a way to relieve his pettiness and slight anger.

Hyejoo and Gowon better not be fast walkers or they'll be dead girls, friends be damned.

 

Donghyuck gasped as he finally caught sight of the registration office. He willed his body to keep going even though his lungs were practically burning for air. He should really consider joining track-and-field.

Just so he could get his stamina up.

Maybe start paying more attention during his P.E.

 

He caught no sign of Gowon and Hyejoo. But he sure as hell knows that he will flay them alive if he finds out they have somehow migrated to new or the highschool building. He nearly collapses by the desk of the registration office.

"Park... No, wait" he held up a hand to stop the person behind it from speaking. He is still out of breath.

Curse his lack of stamina.

 

"Son Hyejoo? Park Chaewon?" he asks, after a few inhales and exhales. His heart is still stuttering in his chest, and his lungs is srill heaving for air, but it had stabilized somehow so, Donghyuck can talk but he sounds like a dying animal.

The person behind the registration gazed at Donghyuck for a moment before checking. She scanned the list before nodding.

 

"Yeah, Park Chaewon just came to pay off her entire tuition." she said.

Donghyuck's eyes widened.

 

If Gowon was enrolled here, then perhaps....

 

"Lee Minhyung!" he yelled out loud, startling the registrar. She typed in the name and shook her head.

Donghyuck's brows furrowed.

Not Lee Minhyung? But Mark has always applied as— "Mark Lee." he said finally.

He waited as the registrar typed in the name and she smiled gently at Donghyuck. "Actually, Park Chaewon-ssi and Mark Lee-ssi applied together." she informed Donghyuck.

 

Donghyuck gaped in surprise. A hundred thoughts were swirling in his head. Different emotions flitted and but he could pinpoint the ones that stood out the most: _elation, shock, horror, fondness._

 

Donghyuck is happy that Mark had decided to come back to SMU for their college year, but then it would mean that the older male would find out about his reputation. Donghyuck tried so hard to keep Mark clueless about the entire thing.

It wasn't really hard since Mark was friends with his friends and never cared much for acquaintances or just plain old schoolmates. So it wasn't really hard begging his friend to zip it.

He thanked the lady and walked away from the registration office looking dejected.

 

Mark wouldn't understand, not even if Donghyuck would explain it to Mark in English.

Because Mark is a positive little motherfucker, he would worm his way through Donghyuck's explanations and find the silver lining in all of his mistakes.

 

The _why Mark transferred?_ left Donghyuck bothered and annoyed.

Because Mark is his best friend and though the older never really cared much for details, he always tells Donghyuck something.

Subtle as it may be, Mark never left Donghyuck out of his plans, dreams, or meet-ups.

Maybe Mark did hint at it? Maybe Donghyuck was too caught up in his glee that Mark and Gowon visited, that he completely missed out on it.

Knowing Mark, the older has much more resolve in keeping mum about something he mentioned once, like he enjoyed Donghyuck agonizing over something he missed.

He walked around in a daze, too caught up in his thoughts that whenever he bumped into someone, he only issued half-hearted apologies, walking away before the other caught it.

Donghyuck sighed, ruffling his hair harshly.

He began walking down the stairs, completely passing by the sign on the stairs that warned the students of slippery stairs, as it was newly mopped by the janitor.

Actually, make it two of them.

 

Another student was also on the stairs, and watched with wide eyes as Donghyuck slipped and knocked his head on the railings.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He clicked his tongue when he came closer, not actually concerned but it was his conscience that was speaking out to him to at least make sure that the devil was alive, because if he left him here, and someone saw him pass this way, they'll assume he did it on purpose.

As much as Donghyuck is the resident gossiper, who is to say no one else isn't?

Heck, probably half the school is waiting for a chance to get back at the young male

He sighed, crouching down, whining internally at how he's doing this out of conscience.

 

_Conscience!_

 

He grunted as he lifted the male into his arms, thankful that he did workout for the last three years, so carrying Donghyuck was easy.

He could've chosen different ways to carry the boy, but bridal-style?

Seriously, where has his brain gone?

 

"Gosh, why the fuck am I even carrying you? You look so stupid by the way." he complained, not caring if the male was conscious to hear it.

He walked down the hallways to get to the infirmary. The nurse was somehow gone, and the place was empty, void of any students. Usually, this was a hangout for those experimenting students.

But there wasn't a single trace of them. He placed Donghyuck at the furthest bed, far away from the entrance.

He sighed, and as he looked down at the male, he grimaced.

He pulled the bed sheets over the boy, giggling at his actions, and pulled the curtains halfway. He wasn't that heartless you know.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"LEE DONGHYUCK?!"

 

So early in the morning— at least, that is what Donghyuck thinks as he is being assaulted in the ear drums by Renjun's screaming.

"How in the world did you even end up here you dumbass?" Renjun started, he looked really distraught, and his brows were creased. Donghyuck's eyesight cleared up and he made an effort to glare at his best friend.

"S-shut up Renjun. Too loud" he moaned, throwing the covers over his face.

 

He hears Renjun's shoes tap against the floor, there's a pattern to how he walks, and without seeing it, Donghyuck knows his friend is starting to pace again.

 

"Do you even know how worried we are?!" he listens quietly as Renjun begins to murmur under his breath, but it was still audible enough for the younger to hear him.

 

"Aish. Mark hyung thought you went home ahead and since it was so typical of you to disappear on us like that we didn't worry. Just be lucky that Jisung had a nosebleed today, and I left my phone by accident, that's why we found you.

Seriously, you can be so tactless sometimes— no, not sometimes, all the time! I swear, it's like every time you breathe, we hold ours to see and wait for something to happen so we could protect you."

The pacing stopped.

 

The covers were ripped off from his face. "I know you are awake, shithead. Face the consequences of your actions." Renjun glared menacingly at the boy. Donghyuck quivered under Renjun's glare and he immediately pouted.

"Renjun-ie.... Sorryyyy~" he whined, sitting up in his haste to hug his friend.

 

As he does so, the pain that momentarily subsided as he laid his head on the pillow, came back full force, making him clutch his head and whimper as the pain forced tears to pool in his eyes.

He curled in on himself, whimpering as his vision swam.

 

Warm hands grabbed his, and Donghyuck inched closer to the warmth.

He barely registered Renjun's voice as the older whispered sweet nothings to get the male to calm down.

A hand touched his head and then the spot where he hit his head, pain blossomed once more. Out of natural instinct to protect oneself from further harm, Donghyuck shoved Renjun away.

 

His heart pounding wildly in his chest, and his mind straining with the effort to recall what exactly happened to gain this injury.

He remembers walking in the hallway. But that couldn't have been where the accident happened. It must have been somewhere else.

He ignored the throbbing pain, as he tried to recall some more. He remembers walking past a caution sign on the stairs that was newly mopped......

 

"Donghyuck? Donghyuck? Sweetheart, are you okay? Oh my god, what happened?" Renjun was crouching in front of him, eyes wide with concern and guilt.

Donghyuck's heart clenched, here he was, clumsy and stupid that he worried his best friend, and pushed said best friend away when he tried to comfort him.

Donghyuck sniffled, his tears— he must have cried when the pain became too much— have been running down non-stop.

 

He rubbed his eyes and when he didn't feel Renjun's concerned gaze lift off him, he sighed.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, head bowed down. "Oh, Donghyuck." he hears Renjun click his tongue before he was enveloped in a reassuring hug, and a kiss to his temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need someone to beta read my oneshot for hyucks birthday ahshajskaj and this one too.
> 
> If you have any questions, ask me here.  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/sunnylemonade)


	5. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small sleep-over, and it seems like theres something going on with Gowon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shortest chapter i've ever fucking written tbh. I kind of lost motivation for a while because school began. Sorry, but I love the nahyuck nation too much to not post this evej if its shitty. 
> 
> It isnt beta read, nor will I edit this. I will leave it as it is, and hopefully you guys will still like it.

"Have you ever considered, you know, becoming friends with popular people?"

 

They are in Gowon's house. It was supposed to be the girls' sleepover till Donghyuck found out about it and demanded he be there. Kahei, Hyejoo, and Gowon were crowding around Donghyuck, testing different eyeshadow palettes.

Donghyuck scowled heavily, his eyelids jerking open that Hyejoo, who had been dusting his eyes with orange glitter, poked his eye. "Ow!" he cried, curling up and clutching his eye. Hyejoo made an impatient noise, hauled him back into his previous position, his head on her lap.

"No, not planning too" Donghyuck replied tersely. Kahei pulls harshly at his hair with a comb, he squeals at the pain. "Why not?" Gowon looks confused, and she made eye contact with Hyejoo before ducking her head to stare at Donghyuck, who caught the interaction and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Simple. Because I chose not to"

Gowon snorted, her mouth curling up into a smirk. "Yeah, because they'll use you to spread gossip about shit you don't care about" she stated, watching how Donghyuck's left eyelid twitched, and she knew she hit the jackpot. Hyejoo had moved on from putting eyeshadow on Donghyuck to applying blush on his cheeks. She growled low in her throat when Donghyuck started to wriggle around, complaining about how it tickles.

"Well, I think Hyuck-ie shouldn't be involved with them" Kahei inputs, brushing Donghyuck's hair gently. "He gets into trouble all the time with us, imagine how much more difficult it'll be when he joins the popular clique."

Kahei had a point, and Donghyuck mindlessly nods his head, his eyes still closed. "But, imagine! All those things Donghyuck could uncover!" Gowon stated, Hyejoo's arm stilled. "No."

"What? Why not? You gotta tell me Hyejoo-ah" Gowon demanded. Donghyuck can feel how tense Hyejoo has become and he opened his eyes, just in time to see how Hyejoo's face darkened before clearing up.

"Mark oppa is here now. Donghyuck does not want to have another argument with him like back in 2017."

 

Donghyuck winced, memories from that horrible fight they had back then began to surface and he shook his head to clear his thoughts from it. Those were memories he dare not touch ever again, and the only good thing that happened was meeting Gowon and becoming even closer with Mark in the aftermath. "Shut up, Chae" Donghyuck snarked without heat.

He scooted upwards so he can curl around Hyejoo. The girl was surprising comfortable and if Donghyuck would entertain the idea of dating, he would totally go for Hyejoo. So this is why Yukhei is super clingy towards her. Kahei was still combing his hair, and it lulled him into a daze. The feeling of the comb scraping his head softly was similar to that of a mother's stroking their child's head to sleep.

Gowon disappears from the room, by the soft click of the door as she disappears to retrieve something downstairs. "I hope she has the movie I wanted to watch" Donghyuck hears Hyejoo comment, and there is small giggling between the two remaining girls in the room. Donghyuck pouts at being unable to feel included so he sinks his teeth into Hyejoo's stomach.

Hyejoo shrieks and slaps Donghyuck's head. Kahei dissolves into laughter, and Donghyuck sits up to glare playfully at Hyejoo. "What the actual shi......NGing in the rain..." Hyejoo looks briefly at Kahei who narrows her eyes at the youngest for her near use of the profanity. "You were leaving me out. Oh, by the way, your tummy is fluffy." Donghyuck defends, poking her tummy for proof.

"Don't just bite my stomach dips—" Kahei coughs, "fine! But don't bite my stomach! That was so painful!" Hyejoo complains, swatting Donghyuck harshly. "I just put make-up on you, you ungrateful brat."

"I'm your oppa!"

 

"Not anymore!" Hyejoo declares, tackling Donghyuck and starts to poke at his sides. Donghyuck screams loudly, trying to shove the girl off him. "STOP! This— this! AH! U-unfair! Yukhei is a cheAT, aah! He taught you!" Donghyuck whined, curling up once again, tears pooling up in his eyes.

Kahei gave Donghyuck an apologetic smile as she leaned back into Gowon's bed. She started to brush down her hair as she observed the still wrestling—tickling pair  infront of her. Donghyuck looked so close to fainting out of laughter and his body was spasming wildly, legs flailing around. Hyejoo is unrelenting in her attacks, so Kahei is kind of worried now.

The door clicks open again, and Gowon appears carrying with her a stack of different cds, and there was a bag of sweets in the other. Kahei leaps up and grabs the cds from the other girl. "Hi, so what happened?" Gowon points at the two on the floor. She looked at the two for a bit of time before ripping her gaze away and staring at Kahei, acting like she hadn't been intently observing them.

"Donghyuck bit me" Hyejoo said before Kahei could answer, she got off Donghyuck who looked so grateful and relieved. Gowon's eyes darkened slightly before the look disappeared.

"Kinky~" she said, wriggling her eyebrows at Donghyuck.

The latter picked up a pillow from her bed and flung it at her.

"Shut up Chae!"

 

"Originality." Gowon tuts, ducking from another flying pillow-turned-projectile. "So, where did he bite you?" she smirks, facing Hyejoo. It was only then that amother pillow that Donghyuck threw caught her in the face and she stumbled back from the force of it.

Donghyuck sounds so flustered and offended. "It wasn't anything like the shit you read Chae! I bit her stomach!" he yelled. "Wow, so its not shoulders anymore? Well, its your preference, I won't judge" Gowon shrugs. She picks up the thrown pillows and dumps them all on the bed.

Donghyuck frowns at her, and shoves her to the side when they both sit down on the bed. Hyejoo sat behind Donghyuck, forcing him to lean on her so that she could see the screen. Gowon's tv was big, but not high enough to see from behind other people.

Kahei finished setting up the tv and dvd player. She leaped up and jumped on top of the three of them. They fell back into the bed, groaning in a tangle of limbs. "Get off me Donghyuck!" Hyejoo growled, shoving Gowon by accident. Gowon grabbed Kahei's arm as she fell, who in turn, grabbed Donghyuck's thigh.

"What are we even doing?"

 

"Pervert!"

 

"IT HURTS, LET GO!"

 

The opening credits started to play as _Princess and the Frog_ came on screen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll be writing things properly once i get my head straight and dont feel like my words are being drained out of me. I still am writing for my sequel to my oneshot.
> 
> I apologize if the way i write it is weird, but thats how the format is on wattpad


End file.
